James, Lily et les autres : en route pour Poudlard
by Tenaka73
Summary: Un essai sur l'avant guerre qui a conduit à la naissance de la légende de Harry Potter


Cette histoire est écrite par plaisir, ceci est le début, le reste est en cours d'écriture. Je poste donc ici comme test et afin d'avoir des critiques positives ou négatives dans le but de m'améliorer. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire.

Dans l'une des chambres de la maison Potter se trouvait un garçon, allongé sur son lit, fixant la fenêtre avec l'intime conviction que quelque chose allait arriver. Mince, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille et ses lunettes posées sur son nez, James avait onze ans, l'age tant attendu chez les jeunes sorciers. Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, excepté quand sa mère l'y obligeait pour déjeuner ou dîner. Il se contentait de fixer la fenêtre, du matin au soir, et se réveillait au moins une fois par nuit pour vérifier que rien n'était arrivé pendant son sommeil. Ce qu'il attendait tant n'était autre qu'un hiboux, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel hiboux, portant un courrier quelconque, c'était LE hiboux, celui qui viendrait directement de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. En effet, comme tous les jeunes sorciers de son age, son apprentissage de la magie débuterait au mois de septembre prochain, mais pour cela il devait d'abord recevoir la lettre qui confirmerait son inscription à l'école, ainsi que la liste des fournitures dont il aurait besoin. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant au fait que ce courrier ne soit toujours pas arrivé, James savait de par les membres de sa famille qu'il devait arriver fin juillet, et ils étaient seulement le 21. Pourtant, son impatiente primait sur tout le reste et il continuait de fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme s'il avait l'espoir que cela ferait accélérer les choses. Il dut patienter encore trois jours avant qu'enfin, un minuscule point noir se dessine à l'horizon. James sauta de son lit et se rua sur la poignée de la fenêtre, le cœur battant la chamade. Certes, l'oiseau pouvait ne pas être celui qu'il attendait, un courrier pour ses parents par exemple, ou un membre de sa famille prenant de ses nouvelles. Pourtant, cette fois, il le savait, il le sentait, c'était le bon. Le hiboux grand-duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le bureau du jeune homme avant de tendre la patte à se dernier qui s'empressa de saisir sa lettre et de vérifier qu'elle était bien ce qu'il pensait. L'oiseau reparti immédiatement et de son coté, James courut chercher ses parents sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre.

Maman, Papa ! Je l'ai ! Elle est arrivé ! Hurla t'il en descendant les escaliers à tout allure, manquant de trébucher.

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Feignit Charlus Potter de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait son fils.

La lettre de Poudlard !

Très bien, je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas déménager à force que tu ne sorte plus de ta chambre, plaisanta la mère de James. Et bien, qu'attends tu pour l'ouvrir ?

Le garçon exhibait son courrier avec un grand sourire. Sur l'enveloppe jaunâtre apparaissait un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P ». Ses deux parents le regardèrent ouvrir son courrier, leurs yeux emplis de fierté. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur les pouvoirs de James, descendant direct d'une lignée constituée uniquement de sorcier, son inscription à Poudlard était inévitable, mais la réception de LA lettre était toujours un passage important et empli d'émotion pour un jeune sorcier et sa famille. Quelque soit le rôle futur que James jouerait dans la société sorcière, c'est ce jour là que tout commençais.

Au même instant, au 12 square grimmaurd, à Londres, un autre hiboux venant de Poudlard arriva à destination afin de remettre la lettre qu'il portait. Sirius Black était en train de feuilleter _balais magazine _lorsque Regulus pénétra dans sa chambre, d'un pas hésitant. Vivant sous le même toit depuis 10 ans, les deux frères se supportaient, mais il n'y avait aucune complicité entre eux, comme celle que l'on retrouvait parfois au sein d'une fraternité. Sirius rejeta ses long cheveux bruns en arrière et reporta son attention sur son frère. Ils étaient tellement différents. Quand Sirius dégageait de l'assurance, de la désinvolture et même de l'arrogance, Regulus lui, était beaucoup plus effacé, beaucoup plus docile envers ses parents, et portait une certaine admiration envers son ainé, meme s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué.

Une lettre est arrivé à l'instant pour toi. C'est Poudlard, expliqua Regulus.

Les parents l'ont vu ?

Oui. Mère a affirmé qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, ton attribution à la maison Serpentard. Elle pense que la bas ils pourront te dompter et mettre fin à tes.. « tendances à te rebeller »

Fantastique... ironisa l'aîné.

Regulus ressortit de la chambre de son frère et Sirius se retrouva seul avec son enveloppe. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il savait ce qu'elle contenait, il y aurait une lettre confirmant son inscription au collège ainsi qu'une liste de fournitures scolaire que sa mère s'empresserait de confier à leur elfe de maison afin qu'il s'en charge. Sirius détestait Kreattur. Pas tellement pour sa façon d'agir, cet elfe était tel qu'on l'avait éduqué depuis sa naissance, c'était donc sa maîtresse qui était à blâmer. Non, s'il le détestait, c'est parce que le garçon était incapable de comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi soumis que Kreattur l'était. L'elfe se pliait en quatre pour sa maîtresse et malgrè cela,cette dernière passait son temps à le rabaisser sans que celui ci ne proteste. Pour un garçon comme Sirius, à la recherche de son indépendance et qui avait des « tendances à se rebeller », comme le disait si bien sa mère, c'était impensable. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'écusson de Poudlard y apparaissait. Les quatre maisons... se dit il intérieurement. Tout le monde était certain qu'il irait à Serpentard. Tous les Black allaient à Serpentard, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il fasse une entorse à la règle. Il s'imagina tout de même la réaction de ses parents si le Choixpeau magique l'envoyait ailleurs. Regulus aurait été terrorisé à cette idée, mais pas Sirius. Il n'hésitait pas à affronter ses parents, la plupart du temps pour le simple plaisir de rendre cette mère, qu'il détestait, folle de rage. Sirius en vint à penser que s'il était bel et bien envoyé à Serpentard, le directeur de maison en verrait de toutes les couleurs. A cette pensée, c'est un sourire empli d'insolence qui apparut alors sur son visage, il reposa alors la lettre et reprit la lecture de son magazine.

En fin d'après midi ce jour la, alors que la plupart des habitants du quartier étaient rentrés de leur journée de travail, un chat tigré apparut au coin de la rue. Ce dernier se précipita derrière un massif de fleurs et c'est une femme d'allure sévère qui en ressortit. Elle portait une cape d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré. Comme chaque année, cette journée n'était pas de tout repos pour le professeur McGonagall. Un certain nombre de familles de moldus a qui rendre visite, beaucoup de chose à expliquer, et bien évidemment la plupart d'entre eux mettraient un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Certain ne réagiraient d'ailleurs que quelques jours plupart et le professeur McGonagall devrait s'en aucun doute revenir les voir, notamment pour les conduire sur le chemin de traverse. Elle se dirigea droit vers le perron qui l'intéressait et frappa à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit et c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui apparut dans l'entrée de la maison. Il fut manifestement très surpris par l'accoutrement dans lequel se tenait cette femme qui frappait chez lui, mais était d'assez bonne éducation pour tenter de le dissimuler. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui parla en premier, n'attendant pas que son interlocuteur se remette de la surprise qu'elle avait généré en lui.

Bonsoir, Monsieur Evans je suppose ? Je me présente, Minerva McGonagall. Pourrais je vous entretenir un moment à l'intérieur ? C'est au sujet de votre fille Lily, précisa t'elle.

Monsieur Evans n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se décider à la faire rentrer, il était en effet de nature très curieuse et voulait vraiment en savoir plus au sujet de cette femme. Il l'a conduit dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan, avant d'appeler sa femme Violette et sa fille Lily. Cette dernière apparut au coin de l'escalier et rejoignit son père. Le regard du professeur McGonagall s'attarda une seconde sur les cheveux roux de la fillette, avant de remarquer ses yeux d'un verre magnifique. Tandis ce que madame Evans apparaissait aussi surprise que son mari, leur fille, elle, ne semblait rien trouver d'anormal à la situation, comme si elle s'était attendue. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le professeur prit la parole. Calmement, elle tenta d'exposer aux Evans l'ampleur de la situation. Elle était professeur, professeur dans une école de sorcellerie, elle évoqua certains aspect du monde magique, évitant de trop rentrer dans les détails pour cette première conversation, sachant pertinemment que le choc que les parents de Lily allaient subir seraient bien assez importants comme ça. Enfin, elle en vint à la raison de sa venue vers eux : leur fille était une sorcière. Le couple de moldus cru au départ à une plaisanterie, une caméra cachée ou quelque chose comme ça. McGonagall leur répondit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une « camera cachée » et qu'elle était plus que sérieuse au sujet de tout ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler. Enfin, c'est vers Lily que les trois adultes se tournèrent. Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle était la principale concernée. C'est à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans, qu'on venait d'annoncer que sa vie allait radicalement changer.

Lily ? Interrogea Mr Evans. Que pense tu de tout cela ?

Je m'en doutais un peu..avoua la fillette.

Bien sur, elle cachait à ses parents une partie de la vérité. Elle savait pertinemment que quelqu'un viendrait un jour. Severus lui avait tout expliqué après qu'elle est fait la découverte de ses pouvoirs.

Comment ça, tu t'en doutais ?

Madame Evans fut encore plus surprise par la réponse de sa fille que par tout ce que venait de leur reveler l'étrange professeur. Ce fut cette dernière qui répondit à la question.

Les jeunes sorciers font souvent preuve de magie spontanée avant leur entrer à Poudlard, et le début de leur apprentissage. Je pense que votre fille à déjà perçut une partie des pouvoirs dont elle est dotée, n'est ce pas Lily ?

La fillette acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi Lily ne leur avait pas parler de ses talents avant l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, mais ils ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Ils commençaient à prendre pleinement conscience de la nouvelle qu'on leur avait annoncé. Leur fille était une sorcière ! Ils trouvaient cela extraordinaire.

Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! S'exclama Madame Evans.

Ils fixèrent ensuite une date avec le professeur de métamorphose afin que celle ci les conduisent sur le chemin de traverse, ou ils pourraient se procurer les affaires dont Lily auraient besoin dans sa futur école. Tandis ce que les dernières questions et informations étaient échangées entre adulte, il y avait une personne, dans la maison, qui n'avait pas encore exprimé son avis. En effet, Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily, avait attentivement écoutée la conversation, assise dans les escaliers. Elle aussi était déjà au courant des talents magiques de Lily, et elle était toujours autant partagée entre jalousie et répugnance. Mais plus que tout, elle avait peur de voir partir sa petite sœur...

A quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison Evans, dans une des maisons de briques de l'impasse du tisseur, près de la rivière, arriva de Poudlard un autre hiboux. Ce dernier vint directement cogner, avec son bec, à la fenêtre du destinataire du courrier qu'il portait. C'est un garçon qui lui ouvrit. Il n'était pas très grand, filiforme, le teint cireux. Ses cheveux noirs, sales, étaient trop longs et ses vêtements si dépareillés qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était fait exprès : un jean trop court et une chemise bizarre, semblable à une blouse. Severus Rogue se saisit de sa lettre et laissa repartir l'oiseau. Il était sur et certain qu'elle allait arriver, pour lui comme pour Lily. Il se demanda si elle même avait déjà reçu la sienne, ou si quelqu'un de Poudlard lui avait amené en personne, comme il le lui avait prédit. Il entendit alors un bruit de fracas en provenance du salon. « Il à encore cassé quelque chose » se dit il intérieurement avec mèpris. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier, il n'avait pas envie d'être mêler à ça, son père lui faisant déjà suffisamment de reproches d'ordinaire. Dans la pièce d'à coté, Eileen Rogue, née Prince, subissait une nouvelle colère de son mari, Tobias. Leur fils Severus décida qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'aller dire à sa mère à cet instant que sa lettre était arrivée, quant à son père, il ne lui dirait jamais. Ce dernier n'appréciait guère la magie dont sa femme et son fils était dotés, et Severus avait hâte de prendre le Poudlard express pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le garçon était heureux d'avoir reçu sa lettre, comme peu de fois il avait eu l'occasion de l'être, et réalisa qu'il aimerait partager ce moment avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il appreciait. Il s'éclipsa donc de sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre et partit rejoindre Lily. Il pourrait ainsi lui demandait si elle aussi était bel et bien admise au collège de sorcellerie.

Remus, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi qui attend dans le salon.

Le jeune garçon répondit à l'appel de sa mère et se dirigea vers le salon en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. En onze ans, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire des amis, la plupart des membres de sa famille évitaient de l'approcher depuis son « accident » et même sa relation avec ses parents étaient compliquée. Ils répondaient bien sur aux besoins de leur fils, mais Remus pouvait parfois lire de la crainte dans le regard de sa mère. Il savait aussi qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour son avenir, il paraissait évident que compte tenu de sa « condition particulière », leur fils ne serait pas accepté au collège Poudlard, au mois de septembre prochain. Pourtant, Remus s'imaginait parfois franchir les portes de l'école de sorcellerie, il avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette dernière dans les livres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire. Mais cette entrée à Poudlard était bel et bien corrompue. En effet, depuis la création du registre des loups-garous en 1947, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir déclaré qu'ils avaient été mordu, sous peine de vivre dans l'illégalité et de risquer un emprisonnement à Azkaban, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Remus. Les loups-garous étaient en effet très craints par la société sorcière, et le jeune garçon comprenait qu'il ne pourrait suivre une scolarité normale. Il mettrait les autres élèves en danger, en particulier ceux qui dormirait dans son dortoir. Que se passerait t'il les nuits de pleine lune ?

Il laissa ses pensées de coté en pénétrant dans le salon, et fut surpris de l'homme qu'il trouva assis sur le canapé, aux cotés de ses deux parents. Il était mince, et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusque sur les genoux. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Remus ne pouvait s'y tromper, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant mais il savait qu'il était face à Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier extrêmement puissant, et surtout le directeur de Poudlard. Le jeune loups-garous se demanda s'il venait lui annoncer en personne qu'il ne pourrait effectuer sa scolarité comme tous les jeunes sorciers. Si c'était le cas, Remus eu envie de lui dire de partir de suite. Il avait assez de mal à l'accepter comme cela et ne supporterait pas qu'on vienne lui rappeler qu'il était « différent ».

Bonjour Remus, le salua le directeur. Je suis venu t'apporter une lettre en main propre.

Le vieil homme pu lire l'incertitude dans le regard du garçon, et décida de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Il lui tendis une enveloppe jaunâtre, et les yeux de Remus Lupin s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrir qu'il était le destinataire d'une lettre portant l'écusson de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait y croire, son admission à l'école de sorcellerie était impossible. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et, ne tenant pas compte des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ouvrit l'enveloppe avant de lire son contenu a tout allure. Il n'en revenait pas, cette lettre qu'il s'était tant de fois imaginer recevoir, et qui pour lui n'arriverais jamais, était maintenant entre ses mains.

Il doit y avoir une erreur, s'exprima Remus, plein de lucidité, en s'adressant a Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard. Je suis... différent, vous savez.

Ses parents eurent un haut le cœur. Leurs fils étaient là devant eux et admettait que jamais il ne pourrait vivre normalement. Cela leur fendit le cœur. Malgré sa condition particulière, ils avaient toujours continué à aimer leur fils et lui souhaitaient le meilleur qu'il puisse avoir.

Je suis au courant de ce que tu qualifie de différent, Remus. Certes, ton admission à Poudlard ne se fera pas sans quelques... conditions particulière, mais tu es un jeune sorcier de onze ans, et comme tous les autres, tu a le droit à un apprentissage de qualité.

Il était rare qu'un enfant aussi jeune que Remus survive à une morsure de loups-garous, les précédents directeur de Poudlard avaient donc été très peu de fois confrontés à ce genre de situation, et lorsque c'était arrivé, ils avaient refusé l'entrée des enfants concernés à Poudlard. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe quel directeur de Poudlard, et visiblement il ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil qu'un loups-garous vienne faire ses études dans son propre collège. Il expliqua à Remus ce à quoi il avait pensé, pour que, les nuits de pleine lune, aucun incident ne soit à déplorer. Il avait pris contact avec le ministère de la magie et avait tout mis en ordre pour que cela puisse être possible. Il demanda aussi à Remus de garder tout cela pour lui, lorsqu'il serrait à Poudlard. Non pas que le vielle homme pensait que le garçon devrait avoir honte de sa condition, mais il savait que la plupart des parents sorciers accepterait mal le fait qu'un loup-garou dorme sous le même toit que leurs enfants, malgré les dispositions prisent pour les mettre hors de danger. Remus accepta très bien le fait de devoir passer une nuit par mois dans une cabane délabrée. Lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de loup, il n'avait de toute évidence pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Ses parents étaient manifestement aussi surpris que lui de l'annonce du directeur de Poudlard, ils remercièrent plusieurs fois le vieil homme et se réjouir pour leur fils. Il pourrait enfin avoir un semblant de vie normale, et qui sait, peut être pourrait il se faire des amis qui le jugerait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et non pas pour l'animal qu'il devenait à chaque nuit de pleine lune.


End file.
